discord_game_of_thronesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Iron Throne
The Iron Throne is the throne upon which the King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm sits, located in the Great Hall of the Red Keep in the capital city of King's Landing. Court protocol dictates that besides the monarchs themselves, only their Hand can sit on the throne in their absence. While also referring to the throne itself, it has a double meaning that refers to the monarchy itself that rules the Seven Kingdoms and the authority of the Crown it represents. History Background The Iron Throne was forged by the order of Aegon I, the first of the Targaryen kings, who conquered six of the seven independent kingdoms and unified them under his rule - the seventh kingdom of Dorne was later joined through a marriage alliance (hence why the 'Lord Paramount' of Dorne is still afforded the courtesy of Prince rather than Lord Paramount). The throne itself was allegedly forged from 1,000 swords surrendered to Aegon the Conqueror in the War of Conquest by the lords who offered their fealty, though the actual, real number is less than two hundred. These swords were subsequently melted down by the breath of Balerion the Black Dread, and then beaten and bent into what is the Iron Throne. Construction The Iron Throne was hammered together by blacksmiths, not sculptors and artisans, so it does not fit together neatly; rather, it a sprawling and twisting asymmetrical stack of swords welded together in a vague throne-shape and towering into the air. To say that Aegon the Conqueror built the Iron Throne is not entirely incorrect due to the fact that he did indeed commission its construction, and more specifically that he used the fire of Balerion the Black Dread, his own dragon, to melt the swords down and make them malleable. Monarchs to Sit the Iron Throne Targaryen Dynasty (1 AC - Present) * 1 AC - 37 AC Aegon I Targaryen, also known as Aegon the Conqueror and Aegon the Dragon * 37 AC - 42 AC Aenys I Targaryen, also known as Aenys the Abomination * 42 AC - 48 AC Maegor I Targaryen, also known as Maegor the Cruel * 48 AC - 103 AC Jaehaerys I Targaryen, also known as Jaehaerys the Conciliator, Jaehaerys the Wise, and Jaehaerys the Old King * 103 AC - 129 AC Viserys I Targaryen, also known as Viserys the Young King * 129 AC - 131 AC Aegon II Targaryen, also known as Aegon the Elder and Aegon the Usurper * 131 AC - 157 AC Aegon III Targaryen, also known as Aegon the Younger, Aegon the Dragonbane, Aegon the Unlucky, and Aegon the Broken King * 157 AC - 161 AC Daeron I Targaryen, also known as Daeron the Young Dragon and Daeron the Boy-King * 161 AC - 171 AC Baelor I Targaryen, also known as Baelor the Beloved, Baelor the Blessed, and Baelor the Befuddled * 171 AC - 172 AC Viserys II Targaryen * 172 AC - 184 AC Aegon IV Targaryen, also known as Aegon the Unworthy * 187 AC - 209 AC Daeron II Targaryen, known as Daeron the Good and Daeron the Falseborn * 209 AC - 221 AC Aerys I Targaryen * 221 AC - 233 AC Maekar I Targaryen, also known as Maekar the Anvil * 233 AC - 237 AC Aegon V Targaryen, also known as Aegon the Unlikely, Aegon the Fortunate, and Egg * 237 AC - 251 AC Jaehaerys II Targaryen * 251 AC - Present Aegon VI Targaryen, also known as Aegon the Dragon-Prince Category:Articles relating to the Realm Category:Articles relating to Westeros